The Proposal
by JessXO
Summary: Gabriel is using his shields again, blocking Kait out. Will it tear them apart for ever, or, create an even stronger bond.


I hated it when Gabriel kept his shields up, preventing me from reading, and sensing, any of his thoughts. He only does this when there is something that he doesn't want me to know. I still found it strange; we have been together for three years now and know everything about each other, so there were no reasons to keep our thoughts locked away.

For the past couple of weeks I have sensed something… different something wrong. He wont let me get close to him. At first I was afraid that he was having second thoughts about me, possibly even thinking about Iris again. Or possibly he was worried that the same thing would happen to me. I asked him if it was anything to do with that and he assured me that it wasn't.

I heard Gabriel walk into the room, rather than sensing him through the web. I could sense Anna and Rob together outside, and Lewis was with Lydia outside with the others as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern written all over my face.

"Nothing, why?" Gabriel's smooth voice filled the small rooms air. As he answered he pushed his black hair of his forehead with a sweep of his hand.

"Don't tell me there's nothing on your mind. You haven't let me behind your shield for the past couple of weeks. You can trust me you know," my voice tried to persuade him.

"Hmm… can I now?" he teased as he walked over to our bed, where I was sitting on the edge.

Gabriel leant down and placed a passionate kiss against my lips. I started to lie down, but not before threading my fingers through his soft black hair, and pulling him down with me. He came down willingly and continued to kiss me with a passion I hadn't experienced before. His two knees where placed on either side of my hips and his strong arms on either side of my head, and his head bowed down to reach my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to deepen our kiss. I head a small moan escape from his lips before he broke our kiss and looked away, breathing heavily.

As he was kissing me I could feel his shields beginning to quiver and break down, his self-control was good, but not that good.

"Gabe, please tell me," I pleaded. He seemed as though he were in trouble but refused to let me help him.

"No, it's nothing, Kait, really. Just, please drop it," his voice was barely a whisper.

"I just wanted to help."

"It's something I need to figure out on my own," he turned his gaze back to my eyes and leant down and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you to, more than you will ever know," I spoke in a whisper flowing from my heart.

These past three years have been the happiest I have ever experienced. We have spent a couple of years with the other two couples, Rob and Anna, and Lewis and Lydia. And as for the remaining year Gabriel and I took a vacation, courtesy of Mr. Zetes collage fund he gave each of us. We toured all around the world, just the two of us. We stayed in five star hotels, over looking some of the greatest views of the entire world. My favourite place we stayed was in Hawaii, directly above the beach. You just opened the back door and you were standing on the golden sand. We stayed there the longest of all the places.

_That was my favourite place as well, especially the nights… _Gabriel's mental voice broke through my reminiscence.

I couldn't help the small blush that crept across my cheeks. _Especially the nights… _ I echoed before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" pleasure, excitement, and worry were evident in his voice.

"I would love to. Just the two of us?" as much as I loved the others I wanted nothing more than to be alone with the love of my life.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled before leaning down to kiss me. "Oh, and you might like to finish getting changed," his laughter filled the small room.

His gaze moved down over my body and smirked. I could see hunger and lust in his eyes as they raked over my body. I had just had a shower and was getting changed. I was only wearing my red lace bra and undies.

"You like what you see?" I challenged raising my eyebrow.

"Why don't you stop being a tease, I'm loosing all my self control, besides I know something that you don't, and your not going to get it out of my thoughts either," he chuckled before walking out of the door.

So, there is something he's keeping away from me I knew it! But I simply need to find a way to get it out of him, break down his shields. I knew deep down that I really shouldn't, he's able to keep things from me, and he doesn't have to tell me everything. It just drives me insane when he doesn't tell me.

I walked over to our wardrobe and decided what to wear. It was warm outside without even the slightest breeze. I decided to trade my under garments for my striped bikini in various shades of blue.

_I like that one._ Gabriel's mental voice invaded my head.

_Go away! _I growled him before remembering to put up my shields again. I didn't realize I had dropped them, I just hoped that the others didn't see or hear.

_No fair!_ He complained as I put my shields up, blocking him out. He needed to have a taste of his own medicine.

I chose to wear a white beach dress that had inch thick straps and went to about half way down my thighs. Around the neck of the dress, which sat just right so I wasn't showing any cleavage, there was lace, and buttons leading down to just underneath my bust, where a belt of black tightened the dress, causing the rest to cascade downwards.

I left my hair to fall in fiery waves over my shoulders and down my back.

Once happy with my appearance I made my way down stairs.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch looking out the window, and down onto the beach. When he heard my entrance he smiled, stood up, walked over to me and took my hand. He placed a simple kiss on the up side of my hand.

_You look amazing_, Gabriel thought to me. It made it more intimate with him thinking the thoughts to me, like they were going straight to my heart.

Gabriel pulled me by the hand and out the door, down to the beach. As we passed the others they looked up to see us.

_Where are you guys going? _Rob thought.

"Down to the beach," Gabriel answered. His voice sounded as though he were nervous about something.

"That's a good idea. Anna do you want to go as well?" Rob asked while getting up to his feet.

"No! I mean, I would like to spend sometime alone with Kait," Gabriel almost snapped.

There was something seriously wrong, and Rob sensed it to, _sorry. Be careful Kait._ Rob warned.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Gabriel snapped with anger building up behind his voice, and some of it seeping out. "Come on Kait," Gabe started pulling me towards the sand.

The golden sand sparkled under the twilight, and the blue water was darkening in colour apart from the reflection of the vibrant oranges and pinks glistening across the fiery sky.

We walked hand in hand along the sand. The sand was warm as it covered my feet, submerging them in gold.

I looked up to see Gabriel's face. It was masked behind an expression of indecision and worry. His grey eyes were troubled, I wanted desperately to clear them, and take all his worries away. Gabriel hasn't been like this since we left the institute. It was really beginning to worry me, and hurt my heart. I loved him so much, and when he was in pain, I was in pain. But I knew he needed time to figure things out on his own, it would only cause him annoyance if I kept persisting on him telling me.

In the sky above us a bird flew in a circle around us, with the occasional high-pitched noise escaping its beak.

Gabriel stopped walking and pulled me to a stop with him. He reached out and entwined his other hands fingers with mine, and pulled me close. Our bodies were just inches apart. I could feel the warmth radiating from him in waves. He started down intently into my eyes. He was searching for something, not something in my mind, but deeper: my soul. When he found was he was looking for some of the worries cleared from his hard grey eyes, leaving a warmer, softer grey behind.

"I love you, Kait. More than you can ever comprehend. When I first saw you I had an instant attraction to you. You weren't like all the others you were different. I could tell that you were somebody who was able to change me, and that terrified me. I knew you were a good honest person, and I wanted to be a good honest person in return. But, I couldn't, I didn't know how too. Then you fell in love with Rob, of all people; my complete opposite. And you broke my heart, every time you looked at him, every time you smiled at him, or held his hand a small piece of my heart would shatter even further.

"As much as I tried to keep you out of my mind, you always found a way back in. It got to the stage when you were all I ever thought about. I thought that if I ignored you and was cruel and insensitive towards you, you would leave me alone, but you didn't and you were so persistent.

"One of the reasons I left you, when you were at the fellowship, was to protect you. I thought being away from you I wouldn't drain your energy. You would be safe. But then you followed me, and when I saw you in danger it took all myself control not to kill him. But I restrained the urge because I wanted to be good for you. Then when you kissed me and I saw and felt everything, I realized that you loved me, which caused me to love you even more," Gabriel's voice was urgent and soft.

I had never heard him put everything into perspective like this, but now that I know I was able to understand what were behind all of his intentions. I just didn't realize how difficult I had made things for him, I felt almost guilty. But, I reminded myself that if I had given up on him, I would never have seen the person I fell in love with.

Those three words didn't seem enough, but they were the only words I could think of. "I love you, Gabriel. More than you even understand. And you are good. I know you never meant to do any of those things. Besides, if you hadn't, and we hadn't been through everything we wouldn't be standing here where we are today. So don't you dare think you are not good enough for me, if one of us wasn't good enough for the other, it would be me."

"I don't know how I ended up being so lucky, but I have. I'm without a doubt the luckiest person that has ever walked this planet," His voice was so filled with love and adoration it caused my heart to expand.

I watched him as he dropped my one hand and reached behind him and fished something out of his pocket, at the same time as he was sliding down onto one knee. The sight caused my heart to stop beating.

"Kaitlyn Fairchild, I love you more than my own life, more than anything. I want to spent the rest of my days with you, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the small black box to reveal a ring with a spider web of diamonds glittering in the available light. The diamond web sat on top of a golden ring. It was without a doubt the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen.

I looked down at him and realized that all his shields had dissolved. In his mind I was able to visualize everything he was thinking about. He was thinking about never having to let go of me, and both of us always being there for each other. I was also able to see how deeply he loved me, so deeply in fact that he would do anything for me.

I realized now that the reason he kept his shield up was to stop me from seeing this. There was nothing wrong between us, quite the opposite actually.

The main emotion dominant across my face was shock. My blue ringed eyes were wide, and my mouth slightly open in and 'o', as I looked at his face. I tried to find my voice, but couldn't locate it. It was buried beneath all the emotions. Instead of speaking I dropped down on to my knees in front of him, and kissed him with as much power as I was able to muster up.

I pulled away and whispered, "Yes!"

"Thank you," he whispered back before pulling further away and sliding the ring onto the third finger of my left hand, where it would stay for the rest of my life, a token of our love.

* * *

**What did you guys think??? it's my first for the dark visions series!**


End file.
